The Impossible Rescue
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Bella Swan has been held captive by the Volturi and she won't be freed until she agrees to become a vampire. When Edward and Alice Cullen join the Volturi she knows they are just as evil. But what with Alice's kindness and Edward's loving gaze?
1. First Meeting BPOV

***Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and ALL the characters... Though in my head i own Edward.***

**This is the full summary: Bella Swan has been held captive for over a year by The Volturi, she won't be freed until she agrees to their condition - Become a vampire. Bella fears them all, and hates her life of starvation and torture. When Edward and Alice Cullen join The Volturi, she knows they are just as evil as the rest. But what's with Alice's kindness when there's no-one else around? And Edward's loving gaze?**

**This is the first chapter of 'The Impossible Rescue' i promised it would be up by the end of March and i have kept my word!! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!!**

* * *

I cringed into the wall as Alec sneered in my face.

"You'll do what I say, or no dinner." He threatened.

I looked at the wall and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening me – I failed miserably.

I turned my head to look at him as the tears streaked down my face, "No." I whispered.

His crimson eyes hardened even more and he smiled wickedly, "Fine." He said, taking the food and placing it on the floor, "Let's see how far you stretch..." he said quietly, almost as if to himself.

His cold hand curled around my ankle and he pulled me harshly down the floor. My legs scrapped along the rough concrete floor and I gasped in pain.

He could only pull me a certain length of the cell, the chains stopped him. He measured where my leg could reach and then when he was finished he flung my legs back up the cell again, making me groan in pain.

He took the food and placed it a centimetre from where my foot had stretched to, it was just out of my reach...

He smiled sweetly at me and I glared at him as he walked out the door. I listened in horror to the sound that had filled my ears for 18 months now – the lock as it slid across the metal door.

I put my head against the wall and twisted my wrists in the chains to loosen them and relieve some of the pain. I started to cry again, as I did every day, remembering the memories of my parents before The Volturi killed them.

It had been a nice night, we'd gone out for a meal and we'd come home to watch the Saturday night TV shows that we loved. But we'd opened the front door to see a young girl watching us, her blonde hair and red eyes as penetrating as the sun. She'd smiled at our shocked faces and suddenly my parents fell to the floor, writhing in pain. I tried to bend down to help them, but my muscles suddenly locked and I couldn't move.

I stared at the girl and the boy who had come up behind her. Suddenly they moved from the doorway and three men walked up the hall towards me, one looking incredibly bored, one looking intrinsically evil and the other had a smile on his face that seemed to make him even scarier...

The smiling man raised his fingers and clicked them sharply, a sound that still rings in my ears. I'd watched as a massive guy walked up to my parents and pulled them into the house.

Suddenly it was as if my muscles had relaxed and I was able to move again.

I ran into the house after the man who had taken my parents. I heard the door closing in a purposeful movement and the fear struck in me.

I tried to take another step but my muscles were locked down again.

The man turned towards me, an evil smile on his big face. I watched in horror as he held up my father... And snapped his neck.

I screamed out, but I was shocked to notice I was feeling no pain.

Again he lifted my mother and did the same to her, dropping her on top of my father when he was finished.

I was crying at this point, but I wasn't feeling anything.

Suddenly I felt my muscles unlock and my legs buckled below me and I felt every emotion I should've when I watched them die. Except now, it was potent and stronger, taking over my body and making me wish for death myself.

But I got this life instead... I thought to myself as I looked around the cell through blurred eyes.

I'd been taken from my home and brought here... After we got here they told me what they were...

Vampires.

It was Jane who had made my parents squirm in pain and Alec who had cut of my muscles and emotions...

These people had to be the most evil people I'd ever heard of. The Volturi.

And they wanted _me_ to be one of them....

That's why I was here... And I would be, until I agreed...

I lifted my head as the lock slid across and I heard voices filter through the near sound proof walls.

"I don't see why you would like to do _this _job." I heard Aro speak, his voice polite as always.

"Well we thought it would be fair if we started at the bottom of the importance list after everything we've put you through. Saying no and now saying yes to your kind offer." I heard a high voice speak, it sounded like Jane...

Aro laughed, "I'm still surprised Carlisle allowed you to come here."

"He didn't have a choice." I heard a boy talk and my heart thudded in my chest, something that had never happened before.

The girl laughed, the noise like bells, "Yes... He was quite willing to let us go."

"He really doesn't approve of our lifestyle... He probably wanted you to go, to come to us." Aro said confidently.

"Not as much as _we_ wanted to come." The boy spoke again and they moved through the steel door.

I saw Aro first, his robes trailing the floor and his hands folded in front of his chest.

He moved across the cell, his eyes apprising me.

I moved my head away from him and looked at the new arrivals, the vampires who would certainly make my life hell.

The first was a girl. She looked to be around my age. She was tiny with short black pixie hair and she wore the same robes that every other member of the Volturi did. I stopped myself before I looked in her eyes, the evil that consumed the Volturi stopped me from looking.

I moved my attention to the boy. He was wearing the robes too and as I moved my frightened gaze up his body I saw just how gorgeous he was, and deadly.

He had perfect features, a strong jaw that any girl would love to run her fingers across and pale skin, paler than any other vampire I'd seen. His hair was tousled and a golden colour that seemed so natural is was unnatural...

By mistake I looked into his eyes. The red colour was penretrating into mine and I felt my heart lurch as I remembered the look on Felix's face as he killed my parents.

The boys eyes were narrowed in hatred and disgust and I felt myself take a deep breath as I tried not to cry.

"Introduce yourself Isabella." Aro spoke softly, menacingly.

I cleared my throat as I looked at both of them, "I-I'm Bella." I whispered.

They smiled, "I'm Alice Cullen." The girl spoke sarcastically.

I looked at her, her red eyes looking me up and down disgustedly.

I moved my eyes away from hers and looked at the boy, "I'm Edward Cullen." He spoke softly, which made him even more gorgeous, but more evil too...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter!!**

**Please Review!!**

**Oh and to everyone who reads this and was also a reader of 'Remember Me!' i want to tell you guys that 'Remember Me!' is being translated into French by mil0u78!! Yay!!**

**Anyway, please review!!**


	2. Dinner BPOV

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews so far, they mean so much to me!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**I continued to look at him with frightened eyes, I couldn't seem to pull my gaze away from his.

"Well." Aro spoke, and my head spun round to meet his, "I suppose I'll leave you to it." He smiled at Edward and Alice and began to walk gracefully from the cell.

He stopped beside Edward and raised his hand to show him a key, Edward smiled at him and held his hand out for it.

Aro dropped the key into his hand, but their skins never made contact. He continued to walk until he was out of the cell, then the door closed and Edward raised his hand to lock it from the inside, I'd never realised that the door could be locked from the inside... The key turned in a purposeful movement and the metal bar slammed across making me shiver.

I looked at the two of them wondering why they were staying inside the cell with me, normally they went outside so they didn't have to look at my 'disgusting' face and they talked and joked and had fun while I was in here.

Edward looked over at Alice who had a line of concentration across her forehead. She held up a finger as if to wait and then after a few seconds she nodded.

They both seemed to relax after she'd gave her quick little nod and they looked around the cell.

Alice stilled suddenly and they stayed silent for a long moment, "Yes." Edward said, as if he was talking to her.

I felt my brows furrow and I huddled closer into the wall.

Their eyes found me again and I was prepared for the rush of sickness that came over me when I saw the look they'd worn before, but their faces were gentle and kind.

I took in a deep breath in shock and the girl, Alice, smiled gently. I looked from her to Edward, who was staring at me in shame, as if he was feeling _sorry_ for me.

Alice took a step forward as she looked around the cell, her foot hit the plate that Alec had left and she glanced down at it, she raised her head to look at me, "Aren't you going to eat that?" she asked softly, her voice not the posh one I'd heard before.

I shook my head quickly, "A-Alec said I w-wasn't allowed, it's my punishment." I whispered.

Alice smiled gently, "I'm allowing you."

I shook my head again, "I-If he sees the food is gone... He'll p-punish me more..."

Alice smiled again, "Alec won't be here again. It's Edward and I taking care of you now."

"Taking care of me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Edward spoke this time, his face confused, "What else would we be doing?"

"Punishing me... Torturing me until I agree?" I queried.

He shook his head but didn't say a word.

I frowned and looked down at the floor. I watched from the corner of my eye as Alice stooped down and picked up the plate.

She walked towards me and bent down slowly, I cringed away from her and into the wall, "Here." She whispered holding the food out to me, "Take it."

I looked at her, straight into her red eyes that seemed to hold something more, something that hadn't been there in Jane's eyes, Alec's eyes, Felix's eyes, Demetri's eyes, something that didn't make me flinch and cringe away.

I looked down at the food and pulled my chained hand forward to take it.

I heard Edward's low gasp and I turned to look at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the chains on my wrists. I looked back at the food and took it from Alice. She smiled once more and walked back to Edward.

He looked at her for a long moment and then nodded. He handed her the key and she opened the door, she stepped outside for a minute and then brought in two stools that had originally been outside.

Edward took one from her and once she'd locked the door again he took the key and put it into the pocket of his robes.

They both sat down on the stools and I looked down at the sandwich in front of me. I gently began tearing a bit off it and I put it into my mouth. The food was like heaven on my taste buds, I hadn't eaten for two days and I savoured the bite of the sandwich for as long as I could. After the first bite I had another and then another and when I was finished I looked up at Edward and Alice who were looking at me gently.

Suddenly their heads snapped up and they looked at the door. It was moments later I heard the footsteps. I looked at the door in horror and then back at the now empty plate. I glanced up at Edward and Alice in fear and they looked at me in a sideways glance.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Edward rose to open it.

I held my breath as Jane walked in to the cell.

Her eyes searched around the place and then rested on me, she glanced down at the plate and then up at Edward as he locked the door, "What was she doing?"

"Huh?" Edward asked, turning to look back at her.

"Was she _eating_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeh, why?" he asked.

"Alec told her she wasn't allowed to eat." Jane said, her voice hostile.

"She never told us that." Edward spoke menacingly.

I gasped as the words came out of his mouth, but they ignored me.

"I'll deal with her." Jane said taking a step forward.

"No." I cried in a whisper.

"It's fine Jane." Edward's voice was calm, "Alice and I are here to watch her now so _we'll _take care of her."

Jane raised her eyebrows at him and then smiled wickedly, "Fine... I'll leave you to it."

Edward nodded and she walked out the door slowly, a sly smile on her face.

Oh God I'm going to be beaten... I thought helplessly.

Edward locked the door behind her and then he turned to Alice, "Well sis, would you like to do the honours?"

Alice shook her head, "I'll let you." She smiled, that posh voice back again.

Edward walked closer to me until he was right in front of me. He looked down at me calmly, though I was shaking so uncontrollably the tears fell freely down my face.

His face turned gentle suddenly, "_Scream_..." he mouthed to me.

I looked up at him in confusion when suddenly I saw his hand coming towards my face, I let out squeal, but I was shocked to find that his hand never touched my face, instead it hit the wall beside me, causing a bit of the rock to crumble.

I looked up at him and he smiled crookedly.

He turned his head towards the door and that was when I heard the little laugh and the footsteps walking away.

Jane was listening...

I looked up at him in shock, "_Thank you._" I mouthed.

He smiled, _"Anytime."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Mottos BPOV

**Hey guys!! Hope your enjoying this story, please keep reviewing it makes me so happy!**

**Also your probably going to spot something from Remember Me in this, it's only because i'm obsessed with that movie and it also fitted in. Haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Mine's would have to be.... Fashion is life." Alice smiled swinging her legs back and forth from her stool.

Edward smiled and shook his head, his feet were perched against the wall and his head against the other, "Trust you Alice..." he mumbled.

For the past hour they had been talking about their life mottos. I listened carefully to their conversation, smiling and laughing to myself when they said something funny, but I didn't speak, even if they were nice to me I still didn't trust them and I was still too afraid to speak.

"Hmm..." Edward mused, running a gorgeous hand through his even more gorgeous hair, "Mine's would have to be... Our fingerprints never fade from the lives we touch..."

I looked up at him and felt my breathing stop, that was so beautiful.

Alice burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh my God Edward! You're such a big cheese ball!"

I smiled and laughed gently, looking down at the floor, I saw Edward shrug from the corner of my eye.

"What about you Bella?" Edward asked softly and my head shot up to look at him as Alice's laughter died down.

"What?" I tried to speak through a dry mouth.

"Your life motto?" he asked, his face gentle and calm.

"Um..." I smiled, "I don't really have one... I don't really have a life." I said self-loathingly.

He frowned and looked down, the cell was in complete silence for a long moment before he finally raised his head and smiled brightly, "You know what I think yours should be?"

"What?"

"Never give up hope." He spoke softly and I got trapped in his red gaze.

How could someone be so kind and be a monster at the same time? I questioned as he gazed into my eyes.

I tried to breathe, but it was impossible, his gaze was so caring and... Loving? My heartbeat stuttered and then picked up in double time.

I saw Alice look away from us from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't seem to look away from Edward myself.

Edward looked down at my hands which I was unconsciously rubbing together. Now free from his gaze I looked down and gasped in pain. The chains which were already hurting me and had caused my skin to look very red and sometimes seep with puss had now given my wrists an even worse friction burn and the skin was crimson and cracking.

I looked up at them as the pain pricked tears in my eyes.

Edward jumped off the stool a millisecond before Alice and bent down beside me.

He looked at my wrists but didn't touch me.

"Your right." He nodded and Alice smiled gently at me, "Bella?" he looked up at me from his long lashes.

"Hmmm?" I asked, the pain causing me to bite down on my lip as the tears fell over the rims of my eyes.

Edward's mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes followed my tears as they streaked down my cheeks. He reached forward hesitantly and I surprisingly didn't back off, his fingertips wiped the tears away softly. His skin was like cool satin that made me dizzy instantly and I felt my eyes threaten to close, it was the first time in a over a year that someone had shown me some sort of gentleness.

"Don't cry..." he whispered soothingly, "It's okay..."

"Okay..." I whispered.

His fingers left my face and he looked down at my wrists, "I'm going to take these off Bella."

"How? The key..." I trailed off as his eyes became amused.

"I'm going to pull them off." He saw the panic in my eyes, "I'll try to do it as gently as possible..." he whispered.

I closed my eyes and held my hands out for him, I waited and suddenly felt the metal being ripped away from me.

I gasped as the metal scrapped my skin, but the pain didn't come.

Instead I felt Edward's cool hands wrap around my wrists and hold them tightly, taking the pain away with his chilly grip.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him, he smiled up at me gently, "Better?" he asked.

I nodded, "Thank you Edward." I whispered, tears of relief streaming down my cheeks.

He looked down at our hands and his tight grip loosened. His fingers moved around the red cuts and he traced them gently, "How long have you had those on Bella?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Since I got here... 386 days."

He released a low growl and gently let go of my hands, both him and Alice moved away from me and looked at the door.

Seconds later I heard the footsteps and then someone wrapped on the door.

Edward moved forward, took the key from his pocket and opened the door in one quick movement, "Aro." He nodded and he stepped aside so Aro could look at me.

Aro took in my tear stained face and red wrists, he looked for the chains and found them across the cell where Edward had thrown them.

He smiled wickedly, "Misbehaving again Isabella?" he spoke in a whisper.

I looked down at the floor and Edward spoke, "I took care of her Aro."

Aro laughed, "I can see that Edward. You're worse than Jane and Alec... I'm guessing you need more chains now?"

Oh God no please... I begged silently.

"Um, well I was actually thinking that maybe Bella could keep them off." Aro looked at Edward with raised eyebrows, "They were causing an infection and if you want her to be one of us you need her blood to be clean. Plus I was thinking maybe she could do some jobs around here, put her to good use."

Aro mused for a long moment, "What were you thinking of Edward?"

"You know, cleaning, sorting out dates and times, that sort of thing."

"But we have Gina for that." He said quietly.

"Yes, but I happen to know that Caius would like to take Gina, she's worthless... While Bella..." he trailed off and I felt him looking at me, "Bella is someone we want."

Aro was silent for a long moment and I waited in hope... Was I actually going to get out of the cell?

"You're a very good thinker Edward. But I think we'll keep Gina too, we can't expect Bella to do it all. But I'm sure we can find her something to clean..." he smiled, "Nice work."

"Thank you." Edward smiled and I heard him closing the door and locking it as Aro left.

I looked up at him and waited until he nodded, "Why did you do that?"

"I thought..." he trailed off, "I thought you would want to get out of here?"

I smiled gently, "I do... I was just wondering why you would do that for me."

He chuckled, "I thought it would help." He shrugged and trapped me with his gaze once more. I looked into his deep eyes, but they seemed to be.... Lightening?

"Um... Edward?" Alice spoke nervously and his gaze was pulled from mine.

"Yes... You're right." he nodded as if she was speaking to him in her head... Could he read peoples thoughts?

They walked to the corner of the cell, both of them huddled as if in deep concentration, they stood like that for a long moment and then they stood up straight and smiled at me.

I felt my brows furrow as I took them, nothing had changed... Except their eyes, which were now an even deeper red...

I didn't understand...

* * *

**I'm open to suggestions about what you would like to see in this story. If theres anything you want Bella to do or Edward to do, just let me know!**

**Please review!!**


	4. Beautiful Girl EPOV

**Hey guys! So I got a lot of reviews asking what was going on with Edward and Alice. Well I decided that I would write a chapter from Edward's POV to mix it up a little, I will probably do a few of these but I will probably keep it mostly to Bella's.**

* * *

I glanced at Alice as she spoke, _She's asleep..._

I looked over at Bella and smiled slightly, my Bella, the girl who had been in my thoughts for almost 100 days now. I would've come quicker, but plans had to be made for this to work. She didn't even know the future we had in front of us, but the less she knew, the better, for now...

_Jane will be coming soon. Their feeding._

I took a deep breath, "We'll just say we don't need to hunt yet. We want to keep an eye on Bella. We've only just put new contacts in, they-"

I stopped as Jane's thoughts came within my range, she still wouldn't be able to hear me if I spoke, but I didn't want to take any chances.

We waited in silence until the knock on the door came.

I stood and took the key, I opened the door, "Jane." I smiled.

"Edward." She nodded up at me, "Aro wanted me to tell you that we saved you a human each. They're waiting for you."

_Either we take them or they will. _Alice mumbled silently.

I smiled, "Thank you Jane." I looked at Alice and she smiled and rose from her seat. We looked at Bella who was sleeping with her head against the wall, her deep eyes cut off from my gaze and her gentle mouth open slightly, "Bella will be fine for an hour. It's not like a fragile human could do much in a concrete cell." I laughed and Jane smiled.

Alice and I left the cell and I locked the door behind me, slipping the key into my pocket.

We followed Jane up from the basement where Bella had been kept for over a year.

Even when the thought of her being tortured entered my mind I felt like taking every member of the Volturi and ripping them to pieces, this feeling and also the longing to haul Bella up into my arms and kiss the pain away where two that I had to control, at least until we got Bella out of here.

We'd planned for almost 100 days how we would get Bella out. And finally it had all come together and we were able to take the plane to Italy and announce our joining of the Volturi.

It had been easier than we thought, Aro had been more than pleased and welcomed us with open arms, but we didn't accept of course, touching Aro would be a death sentence for us all.

Instead we told him that we would earn his trust before shaking the hand he offered. But by then it would be too late, being around Bella and earning her trust would cause her shield to protect us too, something she wasn't aware of... She probably didn't even know why she was here, why they wanted _her._

She thought vampires and all things gory were fiction, that was of course until the Volturi turned up at her house on that fateful night.

A lot of research had gone into making this plan work. Like Alice constantly watching for any change to Bella, and me trying to tap into Aro's thoughts from halfway across the world, trying to decipher her powers and everything about her. I had to try and pick out Aro's thoughts and the rest of the Volturi by trying to remember them from the last time we'd met, when they'd asked Alice and I to join, it took a few days, but I finally did it. Listening to them all as they tortured the love of my life was agony for myself, and my family had to try to stop me from going to Italy there and then and killing them all.

Of course there was also the worry of the Volturi coming after us once we'd gotten Bella out of here. But they never would. Bella was too powerful, she would protect us all and they wouldn't be able to use any of their powers on us, they'd be useless. That's why they'd wanted her in the first place, that way they'd be truly invincible.

But my Bella was too powerful for them...

I smiled gently as I remembered the first vision Alice ever had of 'The Beautiful Girl' as we'd called her until we found out her real name.

We'd all been sitting in the living room, simply relaxing, not a care in the world, when suddenly Alice gasped as a vision took over her body.

I'd tuned in immediately, like I always did when Alice had a vision, and I looked around the room, it was my room. I looked towards the bed where there was a faint noise, someone waking up. I watched as I saw myself lean towards the body, I was smiling.

"Edward?" the voice was so sweet, so beautiful and gentle I felt myself walking forward to see her.

Both myself and the future Edward looked down at the girl. I felt myself intake air as I looked at her, she was so beautiful, her pale face was surrounded by dark mahogany hair that was spilled across the pillow. Her brown eyes were wide and deep as they looked up and her lips were soft and pink, so kissable.

The future Edward laughed gently and reached forward to trail his fingers along her cheek, I felt the jealousness grow in the pit of my stomach, but I knew one day I'd be doing it myself.

"Yes, love." He whispered.

"Your eyes..." she whispered in awe, "Their _gold..._" she looked around worriedly, "Where am I?" she queried and in the same instant I felt myself being pulled back to reality.

I looked at Alice who was staring at me in shock and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Esme had asked.

Alice and I had explained the vision and that same day we began to track down 'The Beautiful Girl' and discover where she was, why she was there, and how we made the future come true...

"Here they are." Jane said sweetly, opening a door on the main part of the castle. The walls were red and decorated with the finest Italian paintings and gorgeous antiques filled the hallway.

Jane moved away from the door so that Alice and I could make our way in. She smiled, nodded and closed the door behind us.

Alice and I turned to look at the two people. One was a girl and the other a man. They huddled together in the corner and flinched away from our red gazes. They didn't realise they were the lucky ones.

Alice and I moved forward, our eyes turning gentle and we raised a finger to our lips to tell them to be quiet.

The couple exchanged a look before looking back at us, fear beginning to cease in their eyes.

We walked forward, Alice taking the blood from her robes and me the medicine Carlisle had given us.

I knelt down beside them and put the one bottle of medicine on the floor, I had about twenty more in my pocket.

I reached in and took a pen and paper from my robes.

_We aren't going to hurt you. _Was the first thing I wrote, I showed it to the couple and they simply looked at me, I continued to write, _We are the good guys... We're going to give you some medicine and get you out of here, okay?_

They looked at each other for a long moment, both their thoughts gradually calming down.

They looked back at us and nodded gently.

I took the medicine bottle as Alice wrote, _Scream_ on the paper.

The couple looked down at the paper, "No..." they shook their heads, "Please no!"

I smiled at them as I filled the lid with medicine, the woman took some first and then the man.

We watched as they became drowsy and eventually fell asleep.

The medicine made their heartbeats become so faint that the Volturi would never be able to hear it.

Alice opened the jar of blood that was sealed air tight so the Volturi would never smell it until it was opened, and that would only be when we were 'killing' a human.

She dipped her fingers into the blood and then wiped it across both the man's and woman's neck as I placed the medicine back into the pocket of my robes.

When she was finished we both lifted a body each and carried it out the door.

We walked down the corridor and as we turned the corner we saw Aro smiling at us as he walked up, "All done?"

"Yes Aro, thank you for saving us some."

"My pleasure my boy!" he laughed, "You know where to take them."

I nodded, I knew where he meant. _The incinerator._

Alice and I walked up through the long corridor leading to the door of the incinerator and once outside we turned away from the massive chamber and jumped over the high wall instead.

We began to run through the dark streets until we found an alleyway where the bodies wouldn't be seen until the morning.

We put both the bodies down on the footpath and Alice took out her handkerchief, she wiped the blood off their necks and then put it back in her pocket.

"Will they?" I asked quietly.

Alice knew what I was getting at, "No..." she shook her head, "They'll think it was a dream. They'll think it was some sort of mugging."

I nodded as we turned to head back to the castle.

Once there Alice opened the doors of the incinerator and threw in the tissue with the blood on it.

We headed back in to the castle and nodded towards the members of the Volturi as we passed them.

We reached Bella's cell and I unlocked the door quickly. Alice and I got inside and I locked the door again and let out a gentle breath.

I looked over at Bella, she was still sleeping.

_Go on... _Alice persuaded.

I looked at her for a long moment and then looked back at Bella.

I walked forward slowly and bent down beside her. I placed my hand on her cheek and leant in slowly and then very gently pressed my lips against her forehead.

She moved slightly and I froze, but she simply smiled and went back into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and it cleared mostly everything up for you!**

**Now though is your chance to get involved with my story. Simply review and tell me what you think Bella's first job should be around the Volturi castle, the best idea will be featured in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!!**


	5. Cleaning BPOV

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long, if you follow my other stories you'll see I haven't updated them until recently either, I've been and still am studying for my exams. Speaking of which they start on the 14th May and so I'll be studying like mad for that whole time until they finish which means I won't be able to update as recently as I normally would. But I will still update! Promise! ;)**

**I got loads of reviews telling me what Bella's first job should be and I liked them so much I used a few of them! Haha.**

**Hope you enjoy the long overdue chapter! Sorry ;)**

* * *

I opened my eyes, my head sore from leaning against the wall all night. I took a deep breath and looked around, the cell was empty...

I rubbed my hands together, automatically trying to loosen the chains from around them, but I looked down, remembering that the chains were no longer on my wrists.

All because of Edward.

Edward...

I sighed. How could someone be so evil and so kind at the same time? I was still wary of him, but could feel it in my bones that I trusted him...

Perhaps he was one of those vampires that act kind to you for a while, then beat you harder than any of the others...

I shook my head, that wasn't Edward...

Suddenly the door opened and my head snapped around to see who it was.

The God himself walked through the door, and small plate in his hands.

He saw me and a smile broke out across his face, making me smile in return.

"You're awake." He said coming towards me.

"Hmm." I mumbled, my stomach turning over, whether it was because he was coming closer or because I was so hungry, I wasn't sure.

He came and knelt down beside me, "Breakfast." He smiled.

I reached out and took the plate from him, spying the double helping of bread and jam he'd gotten me, "Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded once, "Your wrists are getting better." He noted, his gaze on the red cuts.

"Yes... Thank you for getting the chains off me."

"They were infected." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing, "I have other news for you."

"What?" I asked, taking a bite from the gorgeous food.

"Alice is getting you some new clothes."

"But I have clothes." I automatically blurted.

He chuckled, "Various scraps of clothing that you change every two days doesn't count Bella..."

I smiled shyly and looked down, a deep blush scaring my cheeks.

"And I also got you something to do today."

"You mean I'm getting out of here?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, "I have to take you to get a shower... Obviously not with me." He laughed and I blushed redder, "And then after you get dressed, you can start... But Bella, it's not going to be a nice job..."

"I know..." I nodded, "I expect nothing less from the Volturi."

He watched me carefully as I ate the food he'd given me and then helped me up from the ground when I was finished. One cold hand was wrapped around my wrist and the other on my hip. I felt myself lean against him, not out of choice, but because my legs were so weak below me.

"You're okay..." Edward said, his breath fanning my ear.

I closed my eyes for a moment and then nodded. We began to walk to the door and Edward let go of my wrist to unlock the door. He opened it and then put his hand back on my wrist.

I stood and looked at the long hallway I'd ever only walked down here once before... When I was coming in.

I took a deep breath and at the same time Edward spoke, "This is your first time out of here isn't it?" I nodded, "You've never been out once?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Come on..." he said gently, "It's okay."

I nodded in agreement and put my foot forward, not realising how much it was shaking. My foot reached the threshold and I sucked in another breath.

My other foot joined it and then I pushed it out the door.

"Oh God." I whispered. I was out of the cell, over a year and I was out. And it was all because of Edward, "Thank you." I whispered to him.

"Thank me later." He replied, "You haven't seen your job yet."

I didn't answer him as we walked down the corridor. Edward was crouched over, holding me close to his chest to keep me upright. Suddenly he stood straight almost making me fall over, but his hand moved to my back to hold me up.

Jane came round the corner suddenly, making my heart stutter in my chest, "Jane." Edward said in greeting.

Jane smiled up at him, "Edward." She looked at me, her smile turning from friendly to disgust in two seconds flat, "Bella."

"Hello Jane." I whispered.

She laughed once and continued down another corridor, I watched as she left and when she was out of sight I let out a breath in relief.

Edward still stood unmoving, and I didn't want to walk on because I had no clue where he was taking me. I turned my head to look at him and he had a look of deep concentration on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I gasped automatically, I never spoke unless spoken to, that was one of the rules.

Edward face snapped from its cloudiness and he looked down at me, "I was listening to see if Jane had gone..."

"Listening?" I asked. That's when I remembered I had no clue as to what Edward and Alice's powers were, people only joined the Volturi if they had a power, that's why every vampire on earth was afraid of them... "What's your power Edward?"

He smiled, "I'm a mind reader."

Oh God, had he heard my thoughts the whole time? Did he know I thought he was absolutely gorgeous and somehow kind to me, making him even more attractive... Did he know I had a crush on him?

"But I can't read your thoughts." He said after a few seconds of my worrying.

I looked at him and felt my lip come from under my teeth, I hadn't even realised I'd been biting it, "Why not?"

"Don't you know why the Volturi want you to become a vampire?" he asked incredulously.

I shook my head, "There's a reason?"

"Of course there's a reason!" he laughed, his voice raising a little, "You're a powerful human Bella... And could be an even more powerful vampire."

I frowned. Powerful? Don't make me laugh.

Edward's hands moved again to support me better like he had before and he started walking again, not giving me a chance to reply to his insane declaration.

We walked along the corridor again and then he stopped at a door. It opened suddenly and Alice smiled out at us, "Saw you coming." She laughed.

"Saw?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

She placed a finger to her forehead, "Psychic."

I nodded in understanding. Now I knew why Aro liked them so much...

Alice took my hands and I turned to look at Edward.

"I'll be waiting here." He told me.

I nodded and let Alice take me into the room. She closed the door behind me with a kick of her foot.

She pulled me gently towards another door and when she opened it I saw what looked to be a bathroom.

"I'm guessing you would love a shower."

I gaped at the massive shower, "Yes." I whispered.

Alice smiled, she reached over and turned on the tap, taking her hand out of the way before the water could hit her robes.

I watched the water fall down with an open mouth, I looked like I'd never seen it before... But it was just so amazing.

Alice spoke in a whisper, "I'll let you get showered and changed. Your clothes are on the side."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I heard the door close with a loud thud. I took a deep breath and started to remove the old rags I'd been wearing.

I put my foot into the shower, and when the hot water struck my skin I breathed in a deep breath at the feeling. I put my whole body in then and closed my eyes as the water fell over my skin like a hot waterfall. It seemed to loosen the knots in my shoulders and make my skin feel smooth after two seconds.

I must have stood there for about a half hour, just letting the water soak my skin and make me feel like there was a little happiness in my life.

I opened my eyes and saw the soap and shampoo Alice must have left. I reached for the soap and breathed in its wonderful smell. I washed myself and my hair quickly, not wanting to keep Alice and Edward waiting.

I stepped out of the shower regretfully, I would've happily spent my days in there. I reached for the towel and dried myself. I looked for my clothes and spotted a pile beside the sink.

I walked over and felt the soft fabric that had been left. I unfolded them and saw the comfortable sweat pants and cotton t-shirt Alice had gotten me.

I loved sweat pants, I used to wear them all the time back home... I could almost feel their soft fabric against my skin and so I quickly got dressed into the new underwear and then let the fabric cover my skin, making me feel somewhere near normal in this hell.

After I'd gotten ready I dried my hair with the towel and walked out to see Alice patiently waiting. She jumped up from the seat and came towards me, "Come here... I'll dry your hair for you."

I followed her to the chair and sat down. Alice took my hair in her hands and began to gently brush it. I closed my eyes at her gentleness, it sent shivers down my spine and almost brought tears to my eyes.

Alice turned on the hairdryer and began to work at my hair. After about fifteen minutes she was done and I opened my eyes. Alice handed me a mirror and I looked at how shiny and nice my hair looked, "Thank you Alice." I murmured. I gazed at my skin, for once it wasn't dirty and disgusting, I looked a little like my old self again.

"No problem." She smiled.

I got up from the chair and we walked towards the door together. Alice opened the door and I saw Edward sitting outside the room his hand running through his hair as we saw him.

God, he looked gorgeous running his hands through his hair...

He jumped up and nodded towards Alice and then his gaze landed on me, "You look beautiful." He smiled, his voice barely more than a whisper.

I blushed and looked down at the floor.

I knew what I was feeling. God, I'd never felt anything like it before, but I knew what it was...

Love.

How could I love a vampire? After hating them for over a year and cursing everyone of them that walked the earth, I was in love with one of them.

Only a few days had passed, but Edward had changed my life so much...

How could I not love him?

"I suppose we better be going." He said, turning and beginning to walk down the hall.

Alice and I followed slowly, I was allowing myself to get a good look around, because I didn't know when would be the next time I'd see it.

Edward stopped and took a hold of my wrist gently, walking with me as we came to an opening.

We walked into a massive hall and I gasped as I looked around...

There was blood _everywhere_.

Oh God, what was my job?

I tore my gaze away from the pints of blood that were splattered over the floor to look at the person standing in the middle.

Aro smiled at us, "Isabella. Are you happy to be out of that cell?"

"Yes..." I whispered.

"Very good... Well we have quite a few jobs for you to do... Starting with this." He opened his arms to imply the whole room, "We had somewhat of a feast last night and as much as we hate to waste good blood, it's of no use to us now. So, your first job is to clean this whole room... And then when you're done with that I want you to clean out the incinerator, it's getting a bit clogged up."

I tried to hold back the bile that had formed in my throat, "Incinerator?"

"Yes!" he laughed as if it was harmless, "It's where we put our food when we're finished."

Our food.

God, he made me feel sick.

"So," He said, beginning to walk towards me, "Get started. Your cleaning supplies are over there." He pointed to the window where a box was waiting.

"Okay..." I nodded.

"And what do you say Isabella for me allowing you to leave your cell?"

"Thank you."

"Very good." He smiled as he passed us, "Edward keep an eye on her will you? Dear boy."

"Of course." Edward's voice was cold and posh, just like the rest of them.

Edward's hand left my wrist a few seconds later when I heard Aro's footsteps disappear.

I turned and looked at Edward.

They'd had a feast last night.

With innocent humans.

Edward's eyes were blood red.

He wasn't kind...

He was just as evil as the rest...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**I'll probably update before my exams begin and then a few times when i have an hour or two to spare between revising! Haha**

**Please review and make me happy!!**


	6. Hitting EPOV

****

**Im know, i know! It's been forever since i updated last! Nearly two weeks i think :( And i'm really very sorry. **

**I did promise you i would update before my exams started and seeing as they start this Friday, i've kept my promise :D**

**This chapter is from Edward's POV, i just felt like this chapter was better suited with him :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was something in Bella's eyes that scared the living daylights out of me. I'd seen it in her eyes so many times before when she'd stared at Aro or Jane...

It was disgust and hatred.

My stomach churned as I thought of what would be running through her head and I began to doubt that she would ever have feelings for me, or that the future Alice had saw for the both of us would ever come true.

_Alec is watching. _Alice said distinctly.

I sighed and looked down at the floor before back at Bella who hadn't said a word.

"You should get to work." I said calmly, unemotionally.

Bella's eyes flickered and her hatred turned to fright. She was scared of me. She was scared of showing her _hatred_ for me.

Bella nodded and began to walk towards the cleaning products that had been left.

I watched her go, her brown hair falling gently down her back and her clothes fitting her perfectly, making her look even more beautiful to me.

She lifted a cloth out of the box and then continued to look inside for a long moment. I could see her hand shaking as she held the fabric and I felt like running over to her, holding her tightly and telling her everything was fine.

But of course I couldn't do that.

She lifted out a massive bottle of bleach and looked at the mop that was left beside the box.

She sighed, the sound so soft and tender it made my heart squeeze.

Jesus, I loved her.

She put the cloth down and opened the bottle of bleach. She started to walk around the large hall, spilling the bleach over the floor while trying to dodge the puddles of blood that lay there.

I could see and hear her gagging as she did it and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

She thought that innocent people had lost their lives to satisfy us, the biggest monsters on the planet.

"I'm going to go see what Jane is up to." Alice smiled and I looked at her in shock, I'd forgotten she was beside me.

I nodded as she turned to walk away.

My gaze found its way back to Bella again and I walked to one of the many seats made out the most expensive gold. I sat down, my gaze still on her slight form as she made her way back to the box of supplies.

She turned towards me, her eyes guarded and careful, "I need a bucket of water." She said in a low whisper.

_How dare she speak to him like that, he should slap her. _Alec's inner voice was loud and clear. And of course I had to keep up appearances, but I would _never _hit her.

"Excuse me?" I spat out.

She trembled, "I'm sorry... Could I have some water please?"

I sighed as if the task would cause me to take time out of an important job, but I would do anything for my Bella.

I stood up and ran to the supply cupboard to get a bucket, I filled it with water and then brought it back to Bella before she could've moved a muscle.

She smiled as I put it down in front of her, but it didn't reach her eyes. It was a forced smile, it meant nothing.

I went back to my seat and watched as she dipped the mop in the bucket and began to clean the massive room.

* * *

Bella had worked hard. She'd mopped the room within an hour and she'd let the floor dry as she polished the ornaments and pictures.

She turned to me when the floor had dried and she was finished, "I'm done..." she whispered, her voice trembling, "I have to go to the i-inc-incinerator now..." she could barely get the words out and I heard Alec laugh from where he was watching.

"Come on." I stood up from my seat and walked towards her.

"Edward." Alec called.

I turned to look at him as he appeared from his hiding place, "Yes?"

"She missed something over here." He pointed to the table she'd never polished.

Bella looked at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"Well go do it then." I spat.

She nodded, lifted the cloth and polish and ran over as quick as she could.

I suddenly had a batch of inspiration, a way to get her out of her next task.

I smiled at Alec, "Watch her for a minute? I just want to go speak to Alice."

"Sure." He nodded. His eyes flickered to Bella who had turned to look at me, her eyes begging me to stay. We both knew what Alec was planning, Bella had been out of his care for too long.

_Don't worry my love, I'm not going anywhere._

I walked to the doors of the hall and nodded towards Alec.

I closed the door firmly and walked up the corridor, my steps loud enough for Alec to hear.

Then when I reached the top, I opened the next door and closed it again. Then I ran back down to the hall again, so fast not even Alec would hear me.

I stood and waited for what was bound to come anytime soon.

"Well well Bella." He sneered, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Bella stayed silent.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"Yes Alec. I haven't seen you in a while." Her voice trembled. Oh God, she was terrified...

He laughed once and that's when his thoughts shifted.

"You missed a spot you useless piece of –!"

"ALEC!" I shouted coming through the door and running to his side before his hand could come into contact with Bella's face.

He turned to look at me, his red eyes full of hate for my Bella, "What?"

"She's _mine_. I'll take care of her if she's missed behaved."

Alec smiled knowingly, "Sure thing Edward... She missed a spot." He pointed to the table.

I nodded once, my jaw as hard as stone. I grabbed Bella's arm and the force of my actions caused her breath to leave her in one quick 'whoosh'.

_Sorry, love..._ I apologised in my head.

I pulled her towards the door, "Alec, put the supplies back in the box and give them to Aro, will you?"

"Sure... Did you find Alice?"

"No... But this is more important." I smiled wickedly and he returned it gladly.

I opened the doors to the hall and took Bella out. I closed the doors behind me and pulled her up the corridor at high speed, needing to get back to the cell.

"Edward... Please..." she gasped. I'd only ever thought of her saying those words in a _completely _different situation, never one where she was begging me not to hit her. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

"Ssh!" I hushed her harshly and she dropped her head as she tried to keep up with me.

We reached the cell within two minutes and I opened the door and closed it quickly.

Bella stood, my grasp still tight on her arm. It was only when I locked the cell door again did I let her go.

I backed her up against the wall and her eyes widened in fear.

"Bella." I found myself saying gently, my feelings for her taking over, my breath fanned over her face.

This wasn't the time to get sentimental and so I shook my head and raised my hand.

Bella cowered and I whipped my hand forward, smashing it into the wall beside her.

"Shit." I mumbled, my force had been harder than I'd meant, but it wasn't my fault I pictured Alec's face instead of the wall.

Bella looked up at me, her whole body shaking in fear.

I smashed my hand into the wall again and then a third time.

I rubbed my hand and looked at Bella who was staring at me in confusion.

I couldn't hold it back any longer and so I grabbed her and pulled her against my chest. She stayed still for a long moment as I held her, probably in shock over what I was doing. But after that long minute she relaxed against me and placed her hands on my robes, grabbing them and crushing her face into my chest. She began to sob and I rubbed her back as my heart broke.

"Ssh." I said into her ear, so low that only someone on the outside of the door would hear me, "It's okay..."

The sobs racked her body and she rocked against me.

We stood there for a long moment before a knock came on the door.

Bella's head snapped up and I took in her tear streaked face. I dried the tears away, "It's Alice." I stated.

I put her down on the floor and went to open the door. Alice came through, her face gentle and caring. She smiled at Bella and kneeled down beside her.

Alice reached into her robes and lifted out the box she'd been keeping for this moment.

She opened it slowly and took out a tissue. She gently wiped Bella's face until it was dry and then she looked back in the box.

She lifted out the various products she would need and began to get to work on Bella's confused figure.

* * *

The make-up worked wonders. Bella now had various 'bruises' on her face and down her arms and legs.

Alice had worked hard.

She took a mirror out from the box and held it up for Bella to take a look.

Bella finally understood what was going on and she looked from Alice to me with a smile on her face.

A trusting smile.

* * *

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review! And think about my friends and I as we start our exams on Friday! Dun Dun DUNNN! Haha! The first one is English Lit, so i'll probably get withdrawl symptoms from FanFiction and start writing about Edward and Bella during my exam. Yes, that's right. Edward and Bella WERE in John Steinback's Of Mice and Men... Because i said so! Haha!**

**Review!**


	7. Torture BPOV

**Hey guys! I know, I know it's taken me FOREVER to update... I think over two weeks :/ But I had some SERIOUS writers block with this story... I know where I'm going with it, but I don't want it to end too quickly... :( And also, the past two weeks I have been bombarded with exams only having Thursday off...**

**But I'm here and the writer's block is not!**

**I hope you guys forgive me, here's another chapter :D**

**Bella POV**

**Warning: This chapter contains some strong language (like one word lol) and violence.**

* * *

I sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around myself, eyeing Edward carefully. He seemed happier today, he'd been stressed all week.

A week had passed since Edward 'beat me' and the 'bruises' were fading thanks to Alice's make-up. In truth I still didn't understand why they were doing this, but I wasn't going to ask questions.

Edward smiled down at me and bent down so he was at eye level with me, "You okay?"

I nodded, unable to speak because of his amazing beauty that still took my breath away every time he made eye contact with me.

He chuckled, "Everything's going to be okay Bella..." he nodded, his voice a low whisper, "Tonight... Alice and I... We-"

"Edward." Alice snapped. He looked up at her and suddenly blinked, as if coming back to reality.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, looking back down at the floor before getting up again.

What was tonight?

Suddenly the door banged and Edward walked to open it.

I saw Jane standing in the doorway, she smiled up at Edward, "Aro told me to tell you that he wishes for you and Alice to go out with Heidi to get our meals for the party tonight."

"Us?" Edward asked, his voice strained. I looked at him and saw his jaw was tight and his hand curled around the door, but he looked like he was trying to hold back...

"Yes." She answered simply.

Edward's muscled relaxed after a long minute, "Okay. What time?"

"Seven." She nodded, turning to leave.

"We'll be there." Edward said as she walked away. He closed the door and stood in silence for a long moment, then he turned to Alice, "What was all that about?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, "I don't know... I can't see anything... Something's undecided... But we'll just have to stick to our original plan... I'll text Carlis..." she trailed off as they both turned to look at me, as if only now realising my existence.

I looked at them with raised eyebrows, not knowing what to say or think about what had just happened.

Alice smiled at me, her eyes full of worry now.

I frowned up at them, wondering what they were so worried about...

* * *

"We won't be gone long... I promise." Edward whispered as he knelt down beside me.

I smiled, "It's okay... When you come back you're going to a party anyway..."

"Not me." He shook his head.

I would've questioned him, but his eyes burning into mine and his gentle smile stopped me.

He stood up and walked to the door with Alice.

Within two seconds they were gone, and as I heard the lock turn in the door I felt alone once again.

The cold, dampness of the room seemed to creep up on me now that Edward and Alice weren't here to brighten it with their chatter. Even if they weren't talking to me I would still feel better just hearing their voices.

I sighed and laid my head back against the wall, closing my eyes hoping to get some sleep before Edward came back.

* * *

I woke suddenly, my body shaking with the feel of someone in the cell with me. I could almost feel by the air that it wasn't Edward or Alice, it was as if it was something sinister behind me.

I turned slowly and saw Alec leaning against the wall, a sick smirk on his face.

I couldn't speak, my whole body began to tremble as I stared at him, I knew that look.

"Bella Bella Bella." He smiled, twining his fingers together purposefully.

I didn't answer, but I knew I should have.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled up by my hair and I grasped at the roots to try and hold it in.

"Answer me, slut." He demanded, his voice thick with hatred in my ear.

"W-What do you want me to say?" I whispered as his grip tightened. I could almost feel the roots being pulled from my scalp.

"I want you to say, yes Alec."

"Yes Alec." I breathed automatically, just wanting the pain to go away.

He laughed and let go of my hair, but instead of letting me fall to the floor he pushed my shoulder and with so much force that I flew into the far wall of the cell.

My shoulder crushed into it and I screamed out in pain as something cracked.

He was beside me in an instant as I tried to pull myself up of the floor, holding my shoulder as the fire burned through it.

He grabbed my jaw and pushed me against the wall, crushing my back against the concrete and I felt a few pieces break off and crumble to the ground.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I cried, the tears streaming down my face.

"Because I _hate _you... You're a fragile little human who _no-one _cares about... You don't have any family, any friends..." he leant into my ear, "Any _one_."

His grip tightened on my jaw and I instinctively reached up to grab his hands. His eyes flared as they snapped down to see my hands on his.

He growled suddenly and with a quick flick of his hand my head flung to the side, carrying my whole body with it. I slammed into the wall, my whole body crashing into the concrete and screaming out in unison.

I lay there, the pain shocking my body and tingling it with pain. Alec came forward and knelt down. He sneered into my face, "Sore? Did I hurt you?"

I whimpered and he laughed in response.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. The pain shot through my arm like sitting on giant pins and I cried out.

He pinned me against the wall with one arm and I saw his hand swing back and then suddenly fly forward to hit my face.

The pain was so much I felt my jaw crack and the pain shoot through me right up to my head. He took another swing and then another and I felt my head become light, almost numb in my haze of torture.

I could hear him screaming at me, shouting at me, telling me how worthless I was.

After a few minutes of him trashing my head against the wall I went limp, letting him create more torment for me, I didn't care anymore. Perhaps he was right, in fact I knew he was right, I didn't have anyone, I had absolutely no-one.

He lifted me suddenly and threw me against the far wall. I heard my ribs crack and stab me and I gasped in pain. The fire of it seemed to seep through my body, not taking the pain away or lessening it, but making it stronger.

I felt Alec's foot come into contact with my stomach and more things cracked as my body became hollow.

He continued his torture, ranging his kicks from my stomach to my head and soon enough I could feel myself about to lose consciousness.

I looked up at Alec through my red haze, it was as if the blood was clouding my eyes making it impossible to see.

I suddenly wished Edward was here. Not to save me, but just so I could see his face when I went, because I could feel myself fading, losing contact and use in this world.

"Edward..." I heard falling from my own lips as my eyes got heavy and drifted closed.

Suddenly the pressure was lifted from me and I heard someone shouting, or more like screaming.

I forced my eyes open and saw Alec at the other end of the cell, pinned against the wall... By Edward...

My Edward...

"You _ever_ do that again!" he was shouting and as I lay there I felt myself find the strength from somewhere to raise my head more.

Edward's fingers were digging into Alec's neck, so far that he'd actually broken skin. Edward's face was feral, he was growling and shouting and there was fire in his eyes, like he could rightfully tear Alec apart there and then.

"I-I don't see what your problem is... She's only human." He choked and I watched as Edward lifted him off the ground but still held him against the wall.

Edward stayed silent for a long moment, as if he was listening to something, and then he let out a breath, but I could tell he was still angry, "Because if you kill her then Aro is going to take it out on _us_..." he said through gritted teeth, his grip tightening, "And I'll be damned before Aro kills me over your mistake..." he took a step forward and I saw his hand go the whole way around Alec's neck, squeezing as hard as he could, "You _ever _touch her again, and I will rip you apart myself. Got it?"

Alec nodded, or rather tried to nod.

Edward let go of his neck and gave the order to get out 'before he did something he wouldn't regret'.

Alec left, holding his hand to his neck and I saw the marks Edward had left as they healed themselves again. He barely looked at me as he left, only shooting a glance my way as he reached the door, and even then I couldn't tell what was in his eyes.

I lay for a long moment, letting my head fall back onto the floor again. After a minute of Edward standing in silence, probably listening to see if Alec had gone, he ran over to me, touching my cheek gently as he looked over my body for injuries.

"Bella... Jesus Christ he almost killed you..." he whispered in shock, touching the parts Alec had slapped or kicked.

"Felt like it." I mumbled, but I could barely talk.

Suddenly Alice was beside Edward and she moved some pieces of hair out of my face, "We have to move her." Edward said, checking my body for anything major.

Alice nodded and then Edward lifted me gently into his arms. He sat down by the wall and cradled me as Alice left the cell.

"Bella, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left... I should've stayed." He closed his eyes, "I should've stuck to the original plan."

"Ssh..." I mumbled against him, "It's fine... It would've happened sooner had you not of turned up... I could feel it everyday, his beatings getting longer and more violent... If you never came here, I would probably be dead."

He let out a haggard breath and held me tighter, though not hard enough to make me feel the pain that was numbing.

Alice arrived back then, with a hot basin of water, a cloth and new clothes.

She washed me gently, the hot water soothing some of the aches and pains in my body. Then she dressed me in the new clothes as Edward looked away, that almost made me laugh.

After that was finished Edward checked for broken bones and sprained muscles. Finding that I had two fractured ribs and my shoulder bone had been knocked out, Alice wrapped up my torso and Edward pushed my shoulder back into place, commenting on how lucky I was not to have worse injuries.

Later, after everything was finished and Alice had given me some pain relief from the first aid kit she carried (for what reason I'd would probably never know) I lay in Edward's arms as I drifted to sleep.

I felt the pain easing and my head go light and I snuggled into Edward's chest.

I was almost asleep when I heard Edward's gentle voice talking, "It would've worked Alice." He mumbled, too low to wake me up if I was asleep.

"I know..." she replied sadly.

"How were they?" he asked.

"They were all very upset, especially Esme... They were all looking forward to seeing her..."

I felt Edward rest his cheek against mine and he sighed, "I was looking forward to having her home..."

Home?

They weren't talking about me... Right?

But before I could open my eyes to speak or even move an inch, Edward's lips were beside my ear, "I love you, Bella." He whispered.

* * *

**Ok, so did u enjoy?**

**I know it was pretty intense, right?**

**So am I forgiven for not updating in FOREVER? I know that a load of authors don't update for like three weeks or a month at a time, but you all know two weeks is very weird for me!**

**I hope I'm forgiven :D**

**And also CONGRATULATIONS to New Moon and Eclipse for winning at the National Movie Awards tonight! And Robert Pattinson! He won Best Performance! And is it just me or does he suit his new haircut?**

**But I still love his other hair, that beats everything!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, writers block was a torment and I'm glad I finally got rid of it and got a good chapter written for you!**

**Please review and tell me I'm forgiven :D**

_**Oh! And also I have now gotten Twitter, Formspring and a Facebook for my stories...**_

_**So please follow me on Twitter for updates on stories, when the next chapter will be up, how the chapters coming along etc.**_

_**Please ask me questions on Formspring, I'll answer them ALL, I promise ;) I've already had a few :)**_

_**And add me on Facebook so you can find pictures of characters, clothes, links, and everything to do with my stories!**_

_**All the links are on my profile!**_

**And last but never least, REVIEW!**


	8. Escape EPOV

**Hey guys! So I've been racking my brains trying to think of another chapter for you guys, but the way I left the last chapter was just too perfect... So I'm not gonna hold back any more =D**

**Before I get to the chapter I just wanna answer a question. Erin asked why Edward and Alice couldn't just take her out during the night, it's because they need a plan, vampires don't sleep, they would hear them. =D**

**Ok now that it's cleared up I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter =D**

* * *

The plan came a few hours after Bella had fallen asleep, and I silently cursed myself for not thinking of it sooner, because now we'd missed the flight we'd booked and didn't know if we'd be able to get another one.

As the plan formed itself in my head at a rapid rate I saw Alice's head snap up from filing her nails and I looked into her eyes that were full of joy.

_Edward you are a genius!_

"Will it work?" I asked.

As the words came out of my mouth I saw Alice's vision and I smiled. It would come true this time.

I formulated another plan in my head, one which Alice had promised me would come true. When I'd discovered Alec beating Bella I was going to kill him then and there, but Alice had promised that I would be able to eventually. She'd seen him dead. That was the only thing that calmed me down, knowing I would have justice eventually. And now I would.

Alice stood up immediately knowing there was barely time to lose. She knelt down by us as I shifted Bella in my arms. She moved, mumbling something incoherently and snuggling deeper into my chest almost making me be stunned in admiration.

_Edward..._ Alice groaned and I looked back up at her, shooting an apologetic glance her way.

I moved one hand to lift the medicine from my robes. It was the perfect scenario, we'd give Bella a double dose of it, and then bring her out to Aro... Dead.

And the fact that they were having a party with numerous humans with heartbeats would disguise Bella's no matter how faint it was.

I handed Alice the bottle and she poured some into the lid before bringing it to Bella's lips. The contact made Bella move again and she sighed, opening her mouth enough to let Alice drop the liquid down her throat. She swallowed instinctively and I almost laughed as she cringed with the taste. Alice gave her another drop and then I pulled her into my chest gently until it worked.

Both Alice and I listened as Bella's heartbeat became so faint it was barely a flutter of butterfly wings. Her breathing became shallow and I watched her until it looked like she'd stopped breathing altogether. The medicine was Carlisle's invention. It made the body seem dead... It was completely vampire proof. The heartbeat quieted and didn't beat as much as was normal, making the body go into anaerobic respiration. Obviously no human could live by respiration with no oxygen, so it only worked for a certain amount of time. That amount of time had to be enough to get Bella out.

I watched as she became paler and I touched her cheek lightly, her warm skin was cooling down. They were the other affects of the medicine. Because the heart was only beating faintly the blood was only transferred to the main necessities, meaning it didn't travel to the surface of her skin.

Alice gave a swift nod suddenly and I knew it was time. I stood up, my heart lurching in my chest. It would take one thing to go wrong, one thing and we'd all be dead.

We were about to walk into a room full of at least fifty vampires, we'd be dead in seconds.

I handed Alice the key as I held Bella gently and she opened the door. We walked down the corridor, and I moved Bella's body to make it look more convincing, but also so that I didn't hurt her. I pushed her arm unwillingly away from my chest so it was swinging as we walked and her head lay on my lower arm uncaringly.

Alice and I put on our "Volturi faces" as we came to the door. Everyone was happy, enjoying the meals we'd brought back and making jokes with Aro, Caius and Marcus. Alice opened the door and everyone turned to the sound.

Some of them were standing with a human in their arms, several on the brink of death and others still alive and aware of what was happening. Others lay on the floor, drained of blood and looking like Bella did now.

Aro looked at us with curious eyes before glancing down at Bella who lay like a corpse in my arms. His eyes narrowed, "What's wrong Edward?"

I swallowed, making my voice composed, "She's dead." I said clearly, my voice not holding an ounce of care or consideration.

Aro's eyes widened, "I don't understand dear boy..."

"When Alice and I were out helping collect the meals for tonight's party, Alec went into the cell and beat Bella." I heard gasps from across the room, one coming from Alec, "We tried to save her... We've been working these past two hours... But it was no use... She's gone."

Aro's face stayed expressionless for a long moment. But I could hear his thoughts, and his anger was building considerably as he took in Bella's pale complexion, her still chest and her silent heart.

His eyes flashed to Alec suddenly and he raised his fingers to beckon him, "Alec." He muttered.

Alec walked slowly, his eyes never leaving Aro's and eventually he came to a stop by him. Everyone was watching now, and Alec feared for his life.

_As he should._ I thought to myself bitterly.

Aro placed his hand out flat and everyone knew what he wanted. Alec placed his hand in Aro's and his eyes closed. I watched with Aro as he witnessed Alec's beating, as he punched and kicked the life out of my Bella. I felt my stomach muscles clench and I tried to keep my face composed as Alice hushed me in her thoughts.

Aro opened his eyes again and I saw the fire there. Alec had killed Aro's most prized possession. He'd spent years tracking her down from the time she was a child, that one person that would truly make the Volturi invincible... And now she was dead.

Aro looked at me and smiled slightly, "You know what to do with her." He mumbled.

I nodded once and glanced at Alec. "Aro." I called, my eyes never straying from him.

"Yes?" He was pissed, his voice was full of rage.

I tried to stop my smile, "You have a party to attend to... I'll take care of Alec." I said, moving my eyes back to him.

He smiled and sighed thankfully, "Yes Edward... That would be brilliant, thank you."

I smiled, "No problem."

Alice and I began to walk towards the main doors which led outside to the incinerator and Alice motioned for Alec to follow.

Alec swallowed and took a deep breath before making his legs move towards us. He glanced back at Jane and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was staring wide eyed at her brother, deeply hurting for what was about to happen to him, but she knew the rules of the Volturi. There was nothing she could do for him now.

Alice led the way through the long winding corridors until we came to the doors that led outside. We stood next to the incinerator and Alec looked up at it with a blank expression.

I looked at Alice, "Can they hear us?"

She smiled, "Nope. They're enjoying the party again... Though Aro is still pretty pissed."

I smiled and walked towards her, placing Bella in her arms lightly.

I turned towards Alec as my smile disappeared and he took in my expression, "A-Aren't you going to throw her in?" he asked.

I laughed once, "I would... If she was dead."

His brows furrowed, but I didn't give him a chance to speak. I moved forward within a millisecond and pinned him against the wall with my arm at his neck. His eyes widened and he tried to speak.

I gripped his face with my other hand and sneered at him, "How dare you touch Bella... How fucking dare you! You're nothing but a piece of scum... I'm disgusted to even have to touch you. You make me sick."

"What are you talking about?" he bit out quickly.

I pressed harder, "I would say 'If you ever touch the love of my life again I will kill you'... But I'm going to anyway... And you're not going to get to the chance to touch her."

Alec's eyes widened and his thoughts screamed at me, _The love of his life?_

I laughed, the sound seeming evil even to me. I looked back at him, "Why do you think I came here? I came to rescue her you filthy leech."

As he opened his mouth to speak I tore at his jaw and then his arms, moving so fast it was a blur to me. I enjoyed it as I tore him apart, moving swiftly to his legs after I'd finished with his upper body. My fury was well vented as I pictured him torturing Bella, it only made me pull harder and more painfully...

I stopped moving when I realised I'd torn him more than was needed and I glanced at Alice. She smiled at me gently, and took something from her pocket. She threw it towards me and I smiled down at the lighter and fuel pack she'd prepared.

I opened the bottle and threw it over his remains before striking the lighter and throwing it down onto his limbs. I watched momentarily as he burned, reliving the moments over in my head again before turning back to Alice and Bella.

As soon as I laid eyes on Bella I felt guilty. I didn't know why, I just felt like I hadn't done enough... He'd put her through so much and I'd killed him in less than two minutes...

But it was over now... And Alec would never hurt her again.

I walked towards them and took Bella back in my arms again, kissing her forehead softly.

Realising we didn't have much time left we jumped over the high wall in one quick, lithe movement. Once over we started running, thankfully my movements didn't affect Bella as she lay sleeping and no more pain was caused to her than was already coursing through her body.

We reached Alice's Porsche that she had purchased when we'd arrived in Italy and she opened the trunk quickly, her arms moving like wildfire.

She motioned to move towards a dark street and I followed her lead as she ran down it, carrying bags she'd taken from the trunk.

She ran until she came to street lined with old shops and cafes. The street was desolate, not a person in sight and Alice moved towards one of the cafes. She took a hairclip from her hair and fiddled with the lock on the door.

She had it open in seconds and she slipped through the door into the darkness. I looked for the bathroom and handed Bella over to Alice as she turned. Alice threw me my bag and walked into the ladies with Bella.

I walked to the men's and changed within seconds, slipping into the light blue shirt and dark jeans Alice had packed before we'd arrived.

I threw my robes into the bag and walked outside and sat on one of the tables, fiddling with my fingers nervously as I waited. Time was ticking by, they could've found out by now. Alice came out again less than a minute after me, dressed in silk top and skinny jeans. She had Bella in her arms, dressed in a warm blue jumper and jeans.

I took Bella from her again as we left the cafe. Alice locked the door once again and replaced her hairclip.

We ran to the car and got in. Alice drove while I sat in the back with Bella.

Alice raced to the airport and as we neared I checked Alice's handbag for our passports and money.

With the empty roads and Alice's hectic driving we'd left Volterra and arrived at the airport within fifteen minutes.

We jumped out of the car, still having not spoken a word to each other.

I looked at her, "Alice how are we going to get through with Bella? She's asleep?"

Alice smiled, "You'll see."

We walked into the airport, only a few people sat in the chairs or stood by the check in desks, but thankfully no-one stood at the ticket desk.

Alice and I walked over, ignoring the stares we got from onlookers. Alice smiled at the guy at the desk and as he looked up he became awestruck with Alice's beauty.

She fluttered her eyelids and I suppressed a laugh. "Excuse me. We missed our flight to Seattle earlier this evening... We were wondering if there's another... Now."

The guy blinked back into reality and looked down at the computer. He flicked through it and smiled up at us, "There are three seats on the red eye. Would you like me to book you the seats."

Alice laughed, "Yes please."

He worked at the computer for a long moment and I felt my nerves stretch to breaking point as we waited.

Alice handed over the credit card and soon enough three pieces of paper came out of the printer and I sighed in relief. The man handed them to Alice and she smiled, giving him a wink as we left the booth.

"Seriously Alice?" I laughed, "Could you be more obvious?"

"Just wait. It's your turn soon."

Sure enough Alice was right. After we'd gone through check in, found our gate number, went through security and lined up to get on the plane I spotted a blonde haired girl at the door taking tickets and checking passports.

Once again I took Bella's and my own passports from my pocket. We had gotten Bella's passport before we'd left Forks and I was so proud to be able to use it now.

We got to the woman and I smiled at her as she glanced from Alice to Bella and then me. She took in a ragged breath and I smiled wider at her over generous thoughts. I handed her our passports and Alice handed her the tickets. She glanced at them and then handed them back to us before glancing at Bella.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "So how long have you been working here?"

Her thoughts were blown up in a whirlwind, "Umm... T-Two years..."

"Two years? You're far too young and pretty to be working here for that long..."

"Pretty?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded, "In fact, I was wondering..." I leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Could I maybe get your number?"

She gasped and pulled back to look at me for a long moment. Then she lifted the pen from her podium and a spare sheet of paper. She wrote the number quickly and I took it as the three of us passed discretely through the doors.

"I'll call you." I shouted after her and I watched as she smiled and blushed before turning back to the other passengers.

Within the next five minutes we were on the plane and I let out a breath in relief. I still couldn't believe we'd done it... It was over. We'd gotten Bella out of there...

She was coming home.

I smiled as I glanced down at her sleeping body. Her breathing picked up and I heard her heartbeat become more evident to me now. I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly and as I did she moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her more, careful not to hurt her ribs or shoulder and she sighed, mumbling something so distorted I could barely make it out, but I could've sworn she'd said Edward...

The journey back to Seattle was long. Not only had we taken the red eye, but also a straight journey there. I was thankful for this, because it meant Bella could sleep without being disturbed.

We reached Seattle in the morning and once again we got into Alice's Beetle and she drove back to Forks, moaning about morning traffic and speeding when she could.

Everything was back to normal again...

Alice drove quickly up the drive, overly excited to see our family again and also surprise them with us turning up unexpectedly since neither of us had told them we _were _actually coming home.

She skidded up the last stretch of the lane and stopped the car with a jerk, making Bella mumble as she lay in my arms.

I looked up at the massive house, finally glad to be home and with my beautiful Bella by my side.

I saw Emmett come running to the window, probably thinking it was an attack on the house, but once he saw Alice's car a smile broke out across his face.

"Eddie! Alice!" he laughed, then he gasped, "Bella!"

The whole family were beside him then, all looking out the window at us, the perfect welcome home.

Alice and I got out of the car and Bella moved to crush her face more into my chest. I laughed to myself, she'd cut of my family's vision of her, so they couldn't see her beautiful face.

We walked up the steps and Esme opened the door to us with a massive smile on her face and love in her eyes, "You're back! You said you weren't coming!"

"Change of plan... Edward got inspiration." Alice said as she hugged Esme and then Carlisle. Alice moved around the family, finally coming to Jasper and they kissed passionately after being separated for so long.

After Alice had hugged them they all looked at me and Bella in my arms. Every one of their faces was full of happiness and love and I couldn't help but smile back at them.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked.

"She was frail as it was before... Then Alec beat her, that's why we thought we couldn't get home... She has broken ribs and she dislocated her shoulder, but I put it back in again." Everyone gasped as I spoke and I gritted my teeth as I thought of what they'd done to her.

"And Alec?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him, "Dead."

"That's my Eddie boy." He laughed.

I smiled and then glanced at Bella, "Look can I tell you the whole story later? I want to get Bella into bed."

"Yes of course." Esme said, touching my arm and guiding me upstairs. We came to my bedroom and she opened the door quickly, ushering me in.

I walked to the bed, pulled back the covers and then very gently laid Bella down in it. I pushed her hair away from her face and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm.

Esme gasped, "She's so beautiful Edward..." she breathed.

I smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I know."

I turned to look at her and saw everyone standing there, gazing at Bella.

Alice smiled, "The new addition is home."

I looked back at Bella and smiled, touching her cheek lightly, "Yes she is..."

* * *

**Enjoy? I REALLY hope so! It took me forever to write and I think it's my longest chapter ever!**

**Please, please, please review! This is the chapter you've been waiting for and it's finally here. Of course there is more to come, but Bella is out of the Volturi's grasp and with Edward.**

**So I'm on 106 reviews now... Let's say I'll update as soon as I reach 140? That's only 34 reviews... So please REVIEW!**


	9. Dreams BPOV

**Yes! The long awaited chapter is finally here! I know i said i'd update once i reached 150 reviews but i just couldn't seem to be able to write down the chapter onto paper from my head. Anyway, i FINALLY got it done and here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stirred, automatically tensing my muscles like I always did when waiting on the pain that came from sleeping against a wall. But as I did I felt my body sink deeper into something impeccably soft, like a mattress. My hands moved and I felt around, feeling the quilt lying on top of me and frowning gently, wondering if I was dreaming.

I decided to open my eyes, to wake up from the dream that would cause me more pain the longer I lingered there.

My eyes opened slowly and the first thing I saw was shelves of books and C.D's as I lay on my back. I turned my head and my eyes widened, the shock removing the traces of sleep that lingered as I met another pair of eyes. I stared at them, eventually taking in the whole face and body of...Edward.

I frowned as I looked at him, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, his hair tousled and his eyes..._Gold._

He leaned forward slightly, smiling at me gently.

I swallowed, my mouth dry as I stared at him, more beautiful than I'd ever seen him before. And I'd never thought that was even possible. "Edward?" I whispered gently, confused.

He laughed gently and reached forward to stroke my cheek, his cold fingers cooling the blush that I didn't even noticed had appeared. "Yes, love."

That was Edward. His voice so soft and smooth like honey, that was definitely Edward. I didn't think my dreams could conjure up something as amazing as that.

I frowned gently, "Your eyes..." My own looked into them in awe, "Their _gold_..." I looked around me at the room, "Where am I?"

I could feel myself starting to freak out. I needed to wake up, and soon. If I kept on dreaming that this was real it would probably kill me when I woke up. I tried to sit up in the bed, and Edward's hand reached out to stop me in the same instant my ribs hurt and I gasped in pain, falling back against the pillows.

"Don't move... You're still hurt... Carlisle bandaged your ribs up when we arrived and their healing well...But you still need to take care." He said gently, speaking as if everything was totally normal.

"Carlisle? Who's that?" I sighed and closed my eyes, "I really need to wake up."

"You not asleep Bella..." There was a frown in Edward's voice, but it was mostly filled with a caring and soft tone. I opened my eyes to look at him and he continued, "You not asleep..." He repeated.

I looked around, "Then...Where am I? What's going on?"

He placed his hand over mine softly, calming me instantly. "Relax... Please Bella, I don't like seeing you frustrated..." He sighed, "I'll tell you everything... You need to understand..."

I watched him and sunk gently into the pillows, giving him a slight nod to continue.

"In this world there are many different clans. The Volturi-" He looked at me as I flinched but continued, "They are the most powerful clan... Every member has a power, a way to control something, giving The Volturi the upper hand in mostly any battle possible. But Aro is always looking for more people to join...Alice and I being two of them. Our abilities to see the future and read minds would serve him well... But we have our own clan, The Cullen's."

He stopped and looked deeply into my eyes, and so I took the moments silence to ask a question, "But you left The Cullen's...Right? To join The Volturi?"

He smiled and shook his head, gently taking my hand and beginning to trace slow circles in the palm. "We have a big clan...Not so much a clan but more of a family. Aro envied our bonds...And still does... There's Rose and Emmett, my brother and sister. Alice and Jasper, another brother and sister and then Esme and Carlisle, our mother and father for all intents and purposes... We are a powerful clan ourselves. Emmett is one of the strongest vampire's I've ever heard of. Jasper has the ability to control emotions, he feels them and changes them to how he thinks you should feel. Alice of course, you know can see the future, and I can read minds... Carlisle, my father, is compassionate, a good natured man who searched for another way of living once he'd become a vampire...And he found it..." Edward looked at me deeply, his golden eyes full of some emotion I couldn't recognise, "My eyes...You say they are gold...That's because of our choice of food...Aro and The Volturi drink the blood of humans, yes? Well our family – and only one other up in Alaska – live off the blood of animals, causing our eyes to be gold instead of red..."

I thought about it for a long moment before opening my mouth to speak, "But your eyes were red..."

He nodded, "Yes...We had contacts in... We'd planned your rescue for a while, everything was in order."

I frowned and looked at him, "My _rescue_?"

He looked down for a long moment, speaking softly as he still traced patterns over my hand, "One day...Alice had a vision...She saw..." He took a breath, "This."

"This?" I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

He nodded and looked back at me, "You...Waking up...Wondering what was going on..." He sighed, "So...We did some research to find out who you were, what had happened to you...And then we planned your escape. We got contacts. Carlisle gave us blood and medicine to fake human's deaths. And we joined The Volturi... It..." Edward looked down and took a shaky breath, "It killed me to see you in there...Be horrible to you...I wish I could've gotten you out quicker, I'm so sorry..."

I stayed quiet, taking in everything he had told me.

Edward and Alice had never wanted to be part of The Volturi...They had risked their lives to save me...

I looked at Edward, terror entering my features, "What about them? The V-Volturi? What do they think about me being gone?"

Edward shrugged gently, "They aren't happy... We told them you were dead, we were bringing you out when we ran with you and came back to Forks."

"Aren't happy?" My eyes widened and I sat up in the bed, not caring about the pain, or the fact that Edward had become blurry because of the tears building up in my eyes. "Edward, they'll kill you! They will come and kill you all! Why did you save me? I'm just a fragile human, I'm nothing! The Volturi will come and kill you all and it will be my fault. Take me back. Maybe if I beg they will accept me and let you guys live, just please...Take me back."

I blinked and felt the tears drip down my cheeks, revealing to me Edward's face, Edward's angry face.

"Nothing? A fragile human? Don't _ever _think like that Bella!"

"Why not?" I answered instinctively, "Its true!"

"No! It's not true! Your..." He stopped and looked down at the quilt before back up at me again, whispering softly, "You're everything..."

I looked at him for a long moment, not knowing what his words meant and trying to keep my heart from believing that maybe he felt something for me like I did for him.

I swallowed, "You need to take me back. They'll come and kill you all."

"No." He answered stiffly.

"Edward. Take me back."

"No...I'm saying that they won't come and kill us..."

I frowned, "And why wouldn't they?"

"Because we have you."

I closed my eyes, "Edward. Stop talking in riddles."

He sighed, "Bella. Why do you think The Volturi took you in the first place?" I opened my eyes and looked at him, "They try to get people to join their guard remember? They found out about you power and they wanted you. They would do anything to have you. And because of your power, they won't come to find you, because you're too dominant for them."

I frowned, not believing my ears, "A power? Dominant?"

Edward nodded, "You're a shield. You can block other's powers. Jane's, Alec's, Aro's, mine... And that is only as a human... In vampire form you'd be so much more powerful..." he lowered his voice, "Powerful enough to take them down."

I gasped and looked at him, my brows furrowed in disbelief, "And _that _is why they wanted me? Why they killed my parents and kept me for over a year?"

Edward's eyes closed as pain crossed his features, "I'm sorry...If I had of found out earlier I would've tried to save your parents, and stopped them from getting you..."

I shook my head, guilt hanging over me, "It's not your fault Edward..." I squeezed his hand gently and watched as he opened his eyes again, "Edward? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

He nodded, "You can ask me anything Bella."

I took a breath and looked down, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer, encase it was the wrong one, the one that would break my heart. "Why did you rescue me? I mean...Why do you think I'm more than nothing..."

He laughed once, the noise gentle and calming, "Because you're special Bella...You're..._The one..._My one..." My eyes moved up to meet his as my heart accelerated and I felt a glimmer of hope, "I'm in love with you Bella..."

* * *

**YAY! It happened! Edward finally said it! *claps* **

**Did you guys enjoy? If so then PLEASE review! It will be great to hear from my readers again!**


	10. Proposal BPOV

"_I'm in love with you Bella..." _

The words still echoed in my head, the words that had once made me so happy...

And now even happier.

I looked up, squinting my eyes even though I was wearing sunglasses, smiling as I saw Edward and Emmett on the beach, wrestling over a football. The Cullen's and I had gone away on vacation, only a week after I'd first arrived at the Cullen house. Everything seemed perfect.

I laughed quietly as I watched them. Edward seemed so much more relaxed and happy. He smiled all the time now, and the faint memory of him in that cell had disappeared completely over the short space of time I'd been gone from it.

He tackled Emmett to the ground, his open shirt fanning behind him as he laughed hard, grinning as Emmett glared up at him, automatically gripping his shoulders and flipping him across the sand.

I watched, my eyes widening slightly, taking in a breath as I watched Edward fly across the sand, blurring almost as he moved. I worried, just for a split second, that he'd hurt himself. Even though I'd lived with vampires for a year... I was still learning.

I smiled as Edward got up, dusting himself off, letting the sand fall out of his hair and off his shirt and shorts. He glances over at me then and I could tell it was meant to be a quick look, but somehow our eyes held and his grin turned into a soft smile, one that made me heart jump in my chest.

I pulled my eyes away from his with some effort, glancing down at the water as it crashed against the surface of the sand, moving my eyes up to look at Emmett, seeing him staring between the both of us before letting out a huff, "Eddie's no fun anymore. He's all in love with Belly."

He walked off and I let out a laugh, shaking my head before glancing back at Edward, seeing him come towards me now, my stomach churning slightly as he smiled crookedly, his golden eyes shining as he appraised me.

He sat down beside me, looking me over like he always did. That look that said, "I know you're okay, but I'm going to check anyway," and I blushed like I always did.

He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, fixing the shirt I wore over my bikini top. "You okay?" he asked gently.

I smiled at him and nodded as I removed my sunglasses to look at him better, "Yeah I'm great thanks."

He grinned softly, gazing at me for another long moment before looking out at the water, "Are you enjoying the holiday?"

"Yeah, it's great... Apart from Alice dressing me in weird and wonderful dresses and outfits." I laughed and shook my head, moving slightly closer to him, still a little shy.

He laughed, shrugging gently and glancing at me as I moved closer, "Yeah we thought a family holiday would do us all good... And Alice is only welcoming you as her sister in _her_ way... It's a weird way, but it's definitely hers."

I smiled, looking up at him, "I'm not complaining." I shook my head, "I love... Being part of a family again."

He looked down at me, his eyes solemn suddenly, "You were always part of this family from the moment I saw you in Alice's vision. I knew you were meant to be with us... With me."

I looked up at him, tears pricking my eyes slightly, "Do you... Do you think what happened with my parents, could've been prevented?"

He sighed, noticing my tears and moving to kiss my forehead gently, "Nothing the Volturi have done could be prevented Bella, we couldn't have done anything, we only saw you after they'd brought you to Italy."

I shook my head a little, smiling softly at him, "No... I don't mean you guys... I mean me."

"You?"

"Yeah, couldn't _I_ have saved them?"

He frowned, his voice turning slightly harsher, "Bella, don't _ever _blame yourself for what happened to them. You didn't know what you could do back then..." He sighed, "Love, there was nothing you could've done."

I took a breath as hot tears spilled down my cheeks, barely able to speak louder than a whisper, "I... I just wanted to hear that being said. So I could believe it. Thank you."

He pulled me close against him, crushing me to his chest and I wrapped my arms tight around him, clinging to him for safety. He was all I had now.

I shut my eyes, whispering gently, "I love you Edward..."

I could almost hear his smile as he moved one hand to run his fingers through my hair, "I love you too..."

I sighed, moving slightly to place myself into his lap, taking a breath as I laid my head on his shoulder, watching the water. I noticed how he froze slightly when I moved closer. We were still hesitant around each other, but when we allowed ourselves to be close, it was perfect.

He smiled, kissing my forehead gently before he moved two fingers to raise my chin, looking at me for a long moment before placing his lips onto mine softly.

I smiled gently, kissing him back tenderly before raising one hand to his cheek, holding his lips to mine, enjoying the cool feel of them.

"Marry me..." He whispered suddenly.

My eyes opened and I gasped, pulling back slightly and blinking.

Did he really just say that?

His eyes became guarded and he seemed worried. "I... I would say I'm sorry... But I'm not."

I let out a breath, "Did you just..."

"Yeah..." His lips barely moved, but I heard him.

"You actually want me to marry you?" I let out an incredulous laugh.

"Bella... I want you to be my wife." He nodded seriously, holding my gaze.

I swallowed, looking down at the sand before glancing at him again. "Seriously?"

He let out a breath, half amused, half frustrated. He moved us suddenly and set me back onto the sand, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his, "Isabella... I want to make you a Cullen... I want to have you to hold and to cherish... Forever... Marry me..."

I looked at him, love deep in my eyes before I glanced at our hands, shutting my eyes for a moment. I want this. I want to be his wife.

"Yes..." I barely whispered. I looked back up to meet his gaze, smiling wider, "Yes, I'll marry you Edward."


	11. Wedding Guest BPOV

**Okay, i know it's been almost a month since i updated this story last and i AM sorry. I completely lost track of time with this one. **

**However, as you can tell the next chapter is here and i hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Dresses. Flowers. Veils. Smiles. Happiness.

All for me.

I watched nervously in the mirror as Alice fixed my dress at the back, pulling gently on the strings to tighten it up – and hold me together.

I took a breath, shutting my eyes tight as I tried to calm my muscles and stop them from shaking.

"Bella. It's going to be fine." Alice whispered gently from behind me.

She came around to my front now that she was finished with my dress, reaching up to fix the curls that were falling around my shoulders.

"I know." I took another breath, "I'm just so nervous."

"Why? You love my brother. You want to get married."

"I know that. It still doesn't stop me from thinking I'll mess up."

Alice took hold of my upper arms, "_Nothing _will mess today up. Okay?"

I looked her dead in the eye before nodding fast, "Okay."

She moved out of my way and let me get a good look at myself in the mirror. My dress was simple, but Alice's magic fashion skills were definitely shining through. The white fabric hugged my curves down to my hips, before gently fading out behind me, leaving a moderate trail to follow at the back of me. Diamonds (not real ones I hoped) had been incrusted within the top of the dress and slowly faded out to the bottom.

My hair had been styled by both Alice and Rose and was pinned up to my head with sliver clips with touches of blue running through them. My make-up was bright, seeming to disguise the worry throughout my features. My lips were a gentle red colour and my eye shadow was a mix between sliver and white, making my eyes seem wider and more of a dark brown than before.

I turned to look at Alice, "Thank you... This means so much to me... Where's Rose?"

Just as I said the words Rose came through the door, pushing it open with her back. As she turned to face us I saw she had hers hands full with our flowers. She handed me mine and I looked down at the white roses with silver tips, smiling widely before I glanced up at my sisters to be.

They were dressed in red, and the silk fabric travelled down to their ankles, though they'd never fall with their grace and stability.

Rose smiled at me, "Almost ready?"

I nodded, letting out a breath, "Yes. How is Edward?"

"Emmett is giving him tips for the honeymoon." I blushed bright red and she laughed, "I'm kidding! Well... Maybe." She winked at me before she grinned, "He's all set up and waiting for you. And also listening very closely to your heartbeat to make sure you don't have a heart attack."

I smiled gently before glancing between the two beautiful women, "Do you guys mind giving me a minute? I'll be out soon."

"Sure." Alice smiled, "We'll go downstairs and make sure everything is ready. We'll be back soon."

I nodded a little, watching as they left the room before I sat down in the chair and leaned back, closing my eyes tight.

Everything had gone smoothly since Edward had proposed to me on Esme's Island. We'd come back to Forks, the Cullen's permanent residence, and we'd prepared for the wedding.

No-one was attending the wedding, only the Cullen's. And Carlisle was carrying out the ceremony, apparently that was legal.

Everything seemed to have gotten too good, too soon.

It was only over a month since I'd left Italy with Edward and Alice, and I couldn't deny that I was probably the happiest girl alive.

A noise made me move slightly and I opened my eyes, expecting find Alice and Rose at the door waiting for me.

But what I saw made every memory come back to haunt me.

Jane.

Her eyes were wicked and she held her finger up to her lips to stop me from screaming. I obeyed her, even now my compliance to the Volturi came automatically.

She moved forward slowly and my heartbeat started to thrum against my chest.

She reached for my wrist and her cool hand made my skin crawl. It wasn't the gentleness the Cullen's had, it was everything evil in the world.

She moved to stand behind me before her other hand came up to my neck, pulling it back slightly and making my breath catch in my throat.

That was when she spoke, "Hello Bella... Sweet, beautiful Bella... You've changed haven't you?"

I shut my eyes, opening my mouth, "Please..." I whispered.

Her hand tightened around my neck, restricting my hair flow a little more, "I wonder how long it'll take for little Edward to get here... Ahh... Here he comes now..."

The door flew open suddenly and Edward stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and striking. I faintly noticed how handsome he looked. His hair was messy, his face was devastatingly gorgeous and he was dressed in a dark suit, finished with a white rose in the lapel.

"Bella..." His voice was hushed and he blinked slightly before turning his gaze to Jane, "Please Jane..."

"What's that Edward? I can't quite hear you."

He swallowed and his eyes were pained as I stared at him, feeling the hot tears start to streak down my cheeks, "Please Jane... Don't hurt her..."

"Why Edward? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I love her..." He whispered, his eyes locked onto mine.

"You love her." She stated, flexing her fingers around my throat and making me gasp for a breath, "You killed my brother for this slut."

"She is not a slut!" Edward shouted, outraged now, "Don't you dare hurt her. You won't get to keep your life for very long."

I barely noticed the rest of the Cullen clan standing behind Edward in the hallway, keeping their distance as he tried to negotiate my life with Jane.

"Edward." I broke out, "It's okay. Let her kill me." I felt Jane's gaze move onto me from behind, "What have I to live for anyway?"

Edward stared at me incredulously, "_ME!_ You have _me _to live for!"

I shut my eyes, "I just cause trouble."

"That's right." Jane agreed before her hand tightened once more, cutting off my air altogether, "One snap and it's done." She laughed once, "Goodbye Bella."

I waited for the snap. I waited for the end. "I love you Edward," was the last words I said.

"_Kill me!"_ Edward's voice was distinctive and strong and I felt my eyes snap open at his proposal.

"No..." I whispered with the last bit of air I could use.

Jane laughed, "I don't want you Edward! She's the one who caused my brother's death!"

"But I killed him!" Edward nodded fiercely, "It was my hands that tore him apart and made him cry out in pain. _ME."_

Jane growled and suddenly she let go of me, reaching forward for Edward's neck.

"NO!" I shouted, blinking the tears from my eyes.

But Edward moved fast and suddenly he wasn't in Jane's path anymore. Instead she'd run straight into the rest of the Cullen's and I watched horror-struck as Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and Alice dove for her head.

I shut my eyes and within seconds I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, whispering soothing noises in my ear.

I cried against him, and somewhere in the back of my mind someone told me not to ruin my make-up or get it on his suit, but I was past caring now.

I hung onto him, clutching at his shirt and the tears wracked my body.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

"I thought..." Hiccup. "I was..." Hiccup. "Going to..." Hiccup. "Lose you..."

"And I thought I was going to lose _you!"_ He was still whispering, but I could tell his voice was fierce with a hint of anger, "Don't you _ever _talk like that again, got it?"

I stayed quiet for a long moment before I nodded, "As long as you're here to stop me."

"I'll always be here." He nodded, reaching to kiss my cheek before he whispered in my ear, "Always."

I hugged him tight, taking a long breath from his scent and letting myself drown in it, "Is it over?" I finally whispered.

He nodded a little, "It's over, love."

I pulled back, glancing hesitantly at the door. Everything was gone.

I looked down, "Today is ruined." I mumbled, holding back the next batch of tears that were threatening to take over.

"No..." He reached to wipe my tears, having to resort to grabbing a tissue from the counter to do a better job, "It's not ruined. We can put it off if you like... But I'd really like to marry you today..."

I smiled gently, looking up into his golden gaze, "I really want to marry you Edward." I whispered.

He smiled, setting the tissue back down again before his took my face in his hands, "Good... All your tears are gone... And by the way..." He held my gaze before looking at my hair and then letting his eyes move down my dress, "You look so beautiful..."

I sighed a little, "I wanted to wait until I was walking down the aisle until you saw me... I guess that doesn't matter now anyway."

"No... Either way, it was definitely worth the wait... What's an hour's difference?"

I smiled and nodded, glancing down at my feet, "Not that long. And anyway, I really wanted to see you. I was getting nervous being away from you for so long."

He wrapped his arms around me gently, pulling me close to his chest, "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled, shutting my eyes as I relaxed against him, "I love you too..."

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

"No." I answered. I pulled back, grabbing a tissue and wiping down his suit before I nodded, "Now I am."

He chuckled gently, "Already like my wife. I love it."

I smiled up at him, "Good..." I frowned a little, "What's happened to Jane?"

"They've brought her... body parts... outside to the garden. They'll get rid of them after the ceremony... Are you sure you want to do this?" He sighed, "As much as I want to marry you, you've been through a lot during the last half hour... I can't expect you to forget and marry me right now. I want it to be perfect."

I shook my head even before he'd finished talking, "No... I know what's just happened has shaken me, but the only thing that will make it better is marrying you right now. I want to stand beside you, hold your hand and say my vows." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips gently, "I want to be yours. Forever..." I smiled, "And it will be perfect, I can already feel that it's perfect... So marry me Edward Cullen. Make me your wife."

He smiled wide at my words, nodding his head before he laid his forehead against mine, "Okay... Let's get married."

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but i cut the chapter in two to make for more reading. **

**I WILL be posting details on the wedding so have no fear, you will get to read about them saying their vows.**

**Last but not least, please review! You know i love to hear your thoughts on my stories! :) xx**


End file.
